De Zwarte Hond
by Sohma Riku
Summary: Al voordat Siria aan haar 2e jaar kan beginnen stapelen de problemen zich op. Als ze op Zweinstein aangekomen is, worden ze alleen maar erger. Gelukkig kan ze nog wel rekenen op Remus, de Uilen en de Mysterieuze Zwarte Hond die ze ontmoet.
1. Bezoek

- Hoofdstuk 1 –

Bezoek 

Peinzend keek ik naar mijn vel Perkament. Hoe moest ik deze vraag nou beantwoorden. Met een zucht legde ik mijn huiswerk Toverdranken weg. Professor Sneep kon de pot op met dat Huiswerk. Ik had er gewoon even geen zin in. Mijn twee weken Frankrijk zaten er net op. Het was geweldig geweest. Ik had mijn eigen kamer, het was allemaal super luxe. Mijn bed was superzacht en ik had een eigen badkamer met bad. Ons hotel had ook een eigen Zwembad. Kortom, ik had erg genoten van die twee weken. We zaten verder ook niet ver van de zee, dus met het warme weer van de afgelopen weken zaten we daar perfect. Natuurlijk was het voor mij eerst best wel vreemd geweest, Perkamentus nu echt als een soort vader mee te maken. Maar ik was er langzamerhand aan gewend geraakt. En het was nog heel gezellig geworden.

Gisteren waren we terug gekomen en nu zat ik in Professor Perkamentus' huis. Ook dit was een vreemde ervaring voor me. Je vakantie doorbrengen in het huis van de persoon die je nog geen maand geleden nog echt als een schoolhoofd zag, dat was vreemd. Maar het vreemde was dan toch ook weer dat ik hem nu niet meer echt als een schoolhoofd zag. Of juist weer wel. Hij was nu een soort vader voor me, zo voelde het. Net als Remus een soort vader voor me was. Maar Perkamentus was dat weer op een andere manier. Het voelde allemaal gewoon een beetje vreemd aan. Maar na alles wat ik op school had meegemaakt kon ik eigenlijk niets meer vreemd noemen. Want de Geheime Kamer was toch wel het vreemdste wat ik ooit had meegemaakt. Tot nu toe dan. Maar ik had waarschijnlijk gewoon tijd nodig om eraan te wennen. Dat het gewoon was om hier te zijn, en de vakantie door te brengen met Perkamentus.

Met een zucht stond ik op toen er een uil voor mijn raam verscheen. Een zilveren uil, zijn veren glansden in de zon. Het was prachtig. En het was mijn eigen Zilver. Ik glimlachte. Hij zou waarschijnlijk het antwoord van Remus op mijn vorige brief bij zich hebben. Ik opende het raam en Zilver vloog naar binnen. Hij streek neer op mijn bureau.

'Hallo! Weer terug?' Begroette ik hem.

'Ja, Zoals je ziet.' Antwoordde hij.

'Een brief van Remus?' Vroeg ik terwijl ik Zilver een uilenvelletje gaf.

'Goed gezien, maar van wie zou hij anders komen?' Ik haalde mijn schouders op en pakte de brief aan. Misschien had ik toch stiekem gehoopt dat hij van Ginny kwam, of van iemand anders. Ik had ze hele vakantie nog geen brief ontvangen van mijn vrienden op Zweinstein. En dat vond ik wel jammer, maar nu moest ik het maar met de brief van Remus doen. Zilver was ondertussen naar zijn kooi gevlogen en was gulzig aan het drinken. Ik keek even naar hem, maar opende toen de brief en las:

_Lieve Siria,_

_Ik ben blij te horen dat je Vakantie in Frankrijk leuk was. Ik was zelf ook graag meegegaan, maar zoals je weet kan dan door bepaalde omstandigheden niet _

_Verder gaat het wel goed met mij en natuurlijk mis ik jou ook. Ik hoop dat ik je binnenkort spreek, want na alles wat ik heb gehoord over de dingen die op Zweinstein zijn gebeurd wil ik wel eens weten wat jij allemaal hebt uitgespookt daar. Van jou laatste brieven werd ik namelijk niet veel wijzer. _

_Vraag maar aan Professor Perkamentus of het goed is als ik je Binnenkort een keertje ophaal, dan kun je me alles vertellen over jou streken op Zweinstein. _

_Ik hoop je gauw weer te zien. _

_Groeten Remus._

Er werd op de deur geklopt, met een schok draaide ik me in de richting van de deur.

'Ja!' Zei ik. De deur ging op en Perkamentus stapte binnen. Hij keek even naar mij en ging toen de kamer rond met zijn blik. Hij grijnsde.

'Je hebt er wel een zooitje van gemaakt hier.' Zei hij uiteindelijk. Ook ik liet nu mijn blik door de kamer gaan. Her en der lagen boeken, afgewisseld met kledingstukken, vellen perkament en ander troep. Ik grijnsde ook.

'Ja, daar lijkt het wel op.' Antwoordde ik. 'Maar ik denk niet dat u kwam om me dat te vertellen.' Hij knikte.

'Juist ja.' Zei hij. 'Ik kwam even zeggen dat ik eventjes weg ben, om wat zaken te regelen.' Ik knikte en keek weer naar de brief van Remus.

_Vraag maar aan Professor Perkamentus of het goed is als ik je Binnenkort een keertje ophaal, dan kun je me alles vertellen over jou streken op Zweinstein. _

Snel keek ik weer op, Perkamentus was al bijna weer mijn kamer uit.

'Professor?' Vroeg ik. Perkamentus kwam weer terug.

'Ja?' Vroeg hij. Ik aarzelde even.

'Is het goed als Remus me Binnenkort ophaalt' Ik keek naar Perkamentus, hij twijfelde, dat zag ik.

'Schrijf maar dat hij je Woensdag ochtend mag ophalen, als hij je 's avonds maar weer terug brengt.' Antwoordde hij tenslotte. Ik knikte en pakte meteen een nieuw stuk perkament om een brief naar Remus te kunnen schrijven. Aan de andere kant van de kamer hoorde ik de deur dichtgaan. Perkamentus was uit mijn kamer vertrokken. Ik pakte de inkt en een veer en begon te schrijven:

_Lieve Remus._

_Ik heb het aan Perkamentus gevraagd._

_Je mag me op Woensdag komen ophalen, maar wel op de voorwaarde dat je me Woensdag avond weer terug brengt._

_K mis je!_

_- xxx- Sisi_

Nog eenmaal las ik het briefje door dat ik had geschreven en ik rolde het toen op.

'Zilver' Zei ik. Hij keek op.

'Kun je dit briefje even naar Remus brengen?' Vroeg ik. Hij keek me verbijsterd aan.

'Mag ik nooit rusten?' Vroeg hij. Ik wist dat hij gelijk had. Hij had vrijwel een aantal dagen achter elkaar door moeten vliegen. Van Mij naar Remus, Van Remus weer naar mij. En zo nog een paar keer.

'Aaah, Kom op Zilver. Een briefje is toch niet zo 'n probleem?' Zei ik. Ik kon het toch proberen. Hij twijfelde, dat zag ik. Maar uiteindelijk kwam hij uit zijn kooi en vloog naar me toe. Ik gaf hem het briefje.

'Naar Remus?' Vroeg hij. Ik zuchtte.

'Ja, naar Remus' Antwoordde ik. Ik nam hem op mijn arm en liep naar het raam dat nog steeds open stond.

'Tot Later' Zei ik.

'Tot Later' Antwoordde hij. Hij spreidde zijn vleugels en vloog weg. Ik keek hem na totdat hij uit het zicht was verdwenen.

De rest van de middag besteedde ik aan mijn huiswerk. Na de vakantie moest het allemaal af zijn. Op Perkamentus' advies was ik er al aan begonnen. Volgens hem kon ik het beter gemaakt hebben, want dan had voor de rest van de Vakantie geen zorgen meer. En daar had hij natuurlijk gelijk in. Dus volgde ik het advies op en was aan de berg huiswerk begonnen. Tegen de tijd dat Perkamentus weer terug kwam lag alleen mijn huiswerk voor Bezweringen nog ongemaakt op mijn bureau. Ik leunde achterover, als ik bezweringen nou eens vanavond zou maken. Dan was ik voor de rest van de vakantie klaar. Dan was alles af en had ik voor de rest van de vakantie geen zorgen meer.

Ik keek op de klok, het was al zes uur geweest. Het eten zou zo wel klaar zijn. Op datzelfde moment hoorde ik beneden de deur open gaan.

´Siria, het eten is klaar.´ Hoorde ik Perkamentus schreeuwen. Ik glimlachte, altijd als ik dacht dat het tijd was om te eten riep Perkamentus wel dat het eten klaar was. Ik beschouwde het maar als toeval, maar echt toevallig begon ik het toch niet meer te vinden. Als twee weken lang gebeurde dit. Vandaar dat ik het toch niet meer echt Toeval wilde noemen. Ik schudde de gedachte´s uit mijn hoofd. Wat maakte het ook uit, het ging erom dat het eten klaar was. Ik stond op en liep mijn kamer uit, de trap af, de gang in, de woonkamer binnen.

Ik verstijfde, Perkamentus zat niet alleen aan tafel. Met grote ogen staarde ik naar de vrouw die niemand minder dan Professor Anderling was. Zij was toch wel bijna de laatste persoon die ik nu wilde zien. Sinds ik vorig jaar de laatste weken niet meer in de lessen was gekomen hadden wij niet zo een goede verstandhouding. Iets wat ik verder ook niet vreemd vond. Het viel me wel op dat ze nu een stuk minder streng leek dan ze op Zweinstein had geleken. Ik kon verder geen verschillen opmerken, behalve de andere soort gewaden die ze nu droeg. Dus waarschijnlijk lag het daaraan.

'Kom je ook aan tafel Siria?' Vroeg Perkamentus. Ik schrok uit mijn gedachten. Geschrokken keek ik om mij heen. Bij het zien van Perkamentus realiseerde ik me weer waar ik was en hervond ik mezelf. Ik knikte naar Perkamentus en nam plaats op mijn eigen plek.

' Goede avond Juffrouw Lupos' Zei professor Anderling.

'Goede avond Professor Anderling' Antwoordde ik terwijl ik het eten bekeek. Hamburgers, aardappels en Sla. Simpel en toch wel lekker. Het viel me opeens op dat het erg stil was aan tafel. Ik keek op, Professor Anderling staarde rustig voor zich uit, evenals Professor Perkamentus.

'Cornelis is laat.' Vulde Perkamentus' stem de kamer.

'Inderdaad' Antwoordde Professor Anderling. 'Hoewel ik van hem toch wel had verwacht dat hij op tijd zou zijn.' Weer viel er een stilte. Maar ik wist waarvoor hij was, we wachtten op Cornelis Droebel, de minister van Toverkunst. Ik mocht hem niet, en hij was dus nog een persoon die ik liever niet in mijn vakantie zou plannen.

Ik schrok van een knal die vanuit de gang kwam. Even gebeurde er niets, maar toen ging de deur open en kwam Droebel binnenlopen. Perkamentus reageerde nauwelijks. Het enige wat hij deed was zijn hoofd in de richting van Droebel draaien. Droebel nam zijn bolhoed af. En liep naar de tafel.

'Goede avond Albus, Minerva en…' Hij keek twijfelend naar mij. Het was duidelijk dat hij niet wist wie ik was. Na een korte stilte besloot hij mij te laten voor wie ik was en ging aan tafel zitten.

'Je bent laat' Zei Perkamentus Rustig. Droebel keek ongemakkelijk.

'Ja…euhh… Overwerk, dingen voor het ministerie. Je snapt het wel' Stotterde hij.

'Ik snap het.' Antwoordde Perkamentus. Ik moest glimlachen door de toon van Sarcasme die er in doorklonk. Droebel had dat duidelijk ook gehoord, maar probeerde te doen alsof hij het negeerde. Dit ging hem niet echt goed af.

'Laten we gaan eten, dan praten we later verder' Zei Perkamentus na een korte stilte. Op deze woorden had ik gewacht. Meteen schepte ik een hele berg op mijn bord en begon Gulzig te eten. Dit tot ergernis van Droebel en Anderling. Dat lieten ze duidelijk merken, Droebel keek snel de andere kant op en Anderling sloeg haar hand voor haar gezicht. Perkamentus keek verbaasd naar beiden en toen naar mij. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en schepte zelf ook op. Ik glimlachte en met smaak begon ik verder te eten.

Toen we allemaal klaar waren met eten pakte Perkamentus zijn stok en zwaaide ermee. Meteen vlogen alle borden, pannen en het bestek naar de keuken waar alles zichzelf keurig opstapelde. Nog eenmaal zwaaide Perkamentus met zijn stok en het tafelkleed begon zichzelf spontaan op de vouwen en verdween in de kast. Vol verbazing had ik gekeken. Zo een soort toverkunst had ik nog niet eerder gezien. Hij borg zijn stok zorgvuldig op en keek van Anderling naar Droebel.

'Zullen we dan maar beginnen? Cornelis, het woord is aan jou.' Zei Perkamentus. Droebel keek Schichtig naar mij. Perkamentus merkte dat duidelijk op.

'Siria, zou jij even naar je kamer willen gaan?' Vroeg hij. Ik knikte en stond op.

'Ik was toch al van plan mijn huiswerk voor Bezweringen te maken. En aangezien dat hier niet kan zal ik het maar op mijn kamer doen.' Ik liep naar de deur. Terwijl ik hem opende keek ik nog even over mijn schouder. Toen liep ik de gang op en sloot de deur achter me.

In de woonkamer klonk er geen geluid, Ik wachtte. Ik wilde weten wat Droebel wilde bespreken waar ik niet bij mocht zijn. Onverwachts hoorde ik Perkamentus' stem.

'Oké Droebel, Begin maar.' Weer was er even een stilte.

'Goed, Ik wilde weten of je zeker bent dat Zweinstein weer helemaal veilig is, want stel je voor dat…' Begon Droebel.

'Maar mijn beste Cornelis, ik verzeker je dat Zweinstein weer helemaal veilig is' onderbrak Perkamentus hem.

'Maar als…' Begon Droebel, maar alweer onderbrak Perkamentus hem.

'Er is geen maar Cornelis. Zweinstein is veilig.' Droebel bracht er geen woord meer tegenin. Er viel een korte stilte.

'Was er verder nog iets?' Vroeg Perkamentus.

'Ja, over dat meisje…Hoe heet ze nou?... Die ene die hier net was.' Zei Droebel.

'Siria?' Vroeg Anderling.

'Ja die' Antwoordde Droebel. Voordat deze woorden hadden geklonken was ik van plan geweest om naar boven te gaan. Maar nu ik mijn naam hoorde verstijfde ik. Op de tweede tree bleef ik staan. Ze hadden het over mij!

'Ja wat is er met haar?' Vroeg Perkamentus.

'Nou, hoe is ze. Ik hoorde allemaal dingen over haar, op school. Het schijnt dat ze de laatste weken van het jaar geen lessen heeft gevolgd?' Zei Droebel.

'Inderdaad' Antwoordde Perkamentus. 'Voor zover ik van Minerva heb gehoord is ze de laatste weken afwezig geweest in bijna al haar lessen. Dat heeft zij verder ook al toegegeven tegenover mij.'

'Maar verder doe je er niets tegen? Je hebt haar niet gestraft?' Vroeg Droebel ongeloofwaardig.

'Ik heb niet gestraft.' Antwoordde Perkamentus. 'Minerva?' Er viel een stilte.

'Ik heb haar een halve week geschorst toen het echt te erg werd. In die tijd heeft ze Meneer Vilder geholpen met Klusjes in en rond Zweinstein.' Antwoordde Anderling.

'Ze is niet van school gestuurd?' Vroeg Droebel verbaast.

'Nee, Hoezo zouden we dat doen?' Vroeg Perkamentus.

'Nou, zij wil zelf geen lessen volgen. Ze overtrad de regels, dus lijkt het me logisch dat ze van school wordt gestuurd.' Mompelde Droebel.

'Zij had redenen, goede redenen om weg te blijven. Althans, goed genoeg voor mij.' Zei Perkamentus.

'Welke dan?' Vroeg Droebel geïnteresseerd.

'Daar is het nu geen tijd voor.' Antwoordde Perkamentus. 'Was er nog meer?'

'Nou…,Euhmm…' Droebel durfde zo te horen niet echt meer. Ik moest mijn lachen inhouden, want als ik maar iets te veel geluid maakte, dan was het afgelopen met de pret.

'Kun je het wel aan?' Vroeg Droebel uiteindelijk. 'Wordt het niet teveel. Zweinstein, en dan ook nog proberen dat kind een beetje normaal op te voeden. Lucius zou…'

Lucius, de naam schoot door mijn hersenen. Nog steeds probeerden ze me weg te krijgen, bij wie ik ook was. Zo te merken wilden ze me allemaal bij de Malfidussen hebben. Alleen Perkamentus stond nog in de weg.

'Het gaat goed Cornelis. Ik kan het allemaal wel aan. Siria is misschien wat koppig af en toe, maar het gaat wel.' Antwoordde Perkamentus.

'Zeker…'

'Zeker weten.' Antwoordde Perkamentus voordat Droebel zijn zin had afgemaakt. Ik sprong zowat in de lucht toen ik Perkamentus hoorde. Ik wilde dus never nooit naar de Malfidussen. Ze hadden me al weggehaald bij Remus, maar bij Perkamentus, dat nooit.

Ik hoorde een stoel naar achter schuiven.

'Dan ga ik maar weer' Hoorde ik Droebel zeggen. Voetstappen kwamen dichterbij. Even verstijfde ik, maar toen schoot ik zo stil al ik kon naar boven. Ik rende mijn kamer in en plofte op mijn bed neer. Dat was op het nippertje. Nog nahijgend dat ik na over alles wat ik net had gehoord. Ik zou deze vakantie nog wel iets te horen krijgen, want ze wilden me hoe dan ook bij de Malfidussen hebben. Anders was Droebel er niet over begonnen. Misschien wel of Perkamentus me aan kon, maar niet over Lucius. Ik snapte het niet meer helemaal. Wat was nou het probleem, ik zat hier toch goed! Ze hadden me weg bij Remus, was dat niet hun doel geweest. Beneden hoorde ik nog een knal, en nog een. Anderling en Droebel waren weer weg.


	2. Fabeldierenmarkt

- Hoofdstuk 2 -

Fabeldierenmarkt 

'Siria?'

'Sisi?'

'Wakker worden.'

Maar langzaam drongen de woorden tot me door. Iemand schudde me heen en weer.

'Siria!'

Deze keer klonk het dwingender. Ik draaide me op mijn rug en opende langzaam mijn ogen. Ik was nog slaperig, dus drong het nog niet meteen tot me door wat ik nou eigenlijk zag. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen, het was dus echt zo, mijn ogen bedrogen me niet. Hij was er echt.

'Ben je wakker?' Vroeg hij.

'Welke dag is het?' Vroeg ik gapend.

'Woensdag.'

'Hoe laat is het dan?' Ik wreef in mijn ogen.

'Net half negen geweest'

'Ow… Je bent Vroeg' Ik opende mijn ogen weer en zag voor het eerst vandaag Remus' lachende gezicht scherp.

'Ochtend is ochtend.' Zei hij terwijl ik overeind kwam.

'Ja, maar dan heb je nog vroeg in de ochtend en laat in de ochtend.' Mopperde ik.

'Dat is zo, maar zo vroeg ben ik toch niet?' Hij keek nog eens op zijn horloge.

'Voor mij wel.' Antwoordde ik. Remus grinnikte toen ik me weer achterover op bed liet vallen en mijn ogen sloot.

'Ik ga weer naar beneden.' Zei hij. 'Kom maar als je klaar bent, maar wacht alsjeblieft niet te lang met opstaan.'

'Ja, ik kom zo.' Mompelde ik.

Een paar minuten later opende ik mijn ogen weer. Ik kwam overeind en keek mijn kamer rond. Remus was er niet meer, hij was al naar beneden. Vreemd, ik had de deur niet gehoord. Gapend stapte ik uit bed en liep naar mijn kleding kast. Ik opende de deuren. Ik zag geen kleding liggen. Ik knipperde met mijn ogen. Nee, er was echt geen kledingstuk te bekennen. Toen schoot het me te binnen, ik was gewoon lui geweest en bewaarde nog steeds al mijn kleding in mijn hutkoffer. Ik was duidelijk nog niet helemaal wakker. Ik sloot de kastdeuren weer en liep naar mijn hutkoffer. Terwijl ik gaapte opende ik mijn hutkoffer en haalde er een shirt uit. Van de grond raapte ik mijn broek op en trok hem aan. Mijn pyjama gooide ik op mijn bed. Snel haalde ik nog even een borstel door mijn haren en liep naar beneden.

In de woonkamer trof ik Perkamentus en Remus aan. Ze keken op toen ik binnenkwam lopen.

'Zo, ben je klaar om te gaan?' Vroeg Remus. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

'Mag ik eerst nog ontbijten?'

'Zo vroeg?' Vroeg Remus, hij grijnsde. Ik stak mijn tong uit naar hem.

'Ja zo vroeg!' Antwoordde ik. Ik liep door naar de keuken en smeerde een broodje. Met het broodje in mijn hand liep ik weer terug naar de woonkamer.

'Kun je lopen terwijl je eet?' Vroeg Remus.

'Ja, maar waarom?' Vroeg ik.

'Dan kunnen we vertrekken, die dreuzelbussen wachten namelijk niet.' Antwoordde hij. Ik knikte.

'Deze keer geen Collectebus of ViaVia?'

'Nee, helaas.' Antwoordde Remus.

'Toch wel jammer dat ze nog niet kan verschijnselen.' Zei hij tegen Perkamentus.

'Ja, ik weet wat je bedoeld. Maar ik zou nu gaan, anders missen jullie de bus nog eens' Antwoordde Perkamentus. Remus knikte.

'Kom je?' Vroeg hij aan mij. 'Dan gaan we.' Ik knikte. Ik zwaaide naar Perkamentus en liep achter Remus aan naar buiten.

Buiten scheen de zon fel in mijn ogen, ik knipperde. Binnen was het een stuk donkerder geweest. In de boom naast het huis kwetterden een paar vogeltjes en een paar tuinen verderop stond een man zijn gazon te besproeien. Toen we erlangs liepen Begroette Remus hem vriendelijk. Aan het eind van de straat was het bushokje. De bus was nog in geen velden of wegen te bekennen, en dat gaf mij de gelegenheid Remus te vragen waar we heen gingen. Remus Glimlachte geheimzinnig.

'Dat zie je straks wel weer.' Antwoordde hij. Dit antwoord deed me aan vorig jaar denken, toen had hij ook steeds zo geheimzinnig gedaan. En toen had ik het net zo vervelend gevonden als nu.

'Waarom mag ik het niet weten?' Vroeg ik.

'Omdat het geheim is.' Antwoordde Remus.

'Een geheim?' Vroeg ik ongelovig.

'Ja een geheim.' Hij keek me even aan. 'Of meer een verassing. Je ziet het straks wel.'

Ik wilde hem aankijken om te zien of ik iets van zijn gezicht af kon lezen, maar hij ontweek mijn blik. Dus bleef onze bestemming een geheim.

'Daar is de bus al.' Zei Remus, hij wees in de verte. Ik keek en zag de bus aankomen. Toen hij dichterbij kwam zag ik de bestemming van deze bus. ''Londen'' Stond er groot op. Ik keek naar Remus, maar hij beantwoordde mijn blik niet. Piepend kwam de bus tot stilstand, de deuren schoven open.

'Kom je?' Vroeg Remus. Hij stapte de bus in. Uit zijn zak haalde hij een strippenkaart en stempelde af. Ik stond nog buiten. De chauffeur keek naar mij. Snel draaide ik mijn hoofd van zijn blik weg en schoot de bus in, achter Remus aan.

Achterin gingen we zitten. De bus vertrok weer. Remus zei nog steeds niets, en ik dus ook niet. Ik staarde uit het raam, naar buiten. Voor mijn ogen schoten huizen, bomen, mensen en andere dingen langs. Hoelang het duurde wist ik niet, maar het duurde lang. Pas na een hele tijd zei Remus weer wat.

'Hoe was je vakantie in Frankrijk?' Door deze vraag schrok ik op uit de trance waar ik onderhand in verkeerde. Het viel me toen ook pas op dat er al veel meer mensen in de bus zaten.

'Dat had ik je al verteld in mijn brief.'Antwoordde ik na een korte stilte.

'Een deel, maar vast nog niet alles.' Merkte Remus op. Ik knikte, dat was wel zo.

'Het was heel leuk, en het landschap was erg mooi.' Het kwam er minder enthousiast uit dan ik had gewild, Remus keek dan ook vreemd op.

'Het was echt leuk hoor' Ik Glimlachte. 'Maar ik zat net aan andere dingen te denken.' Remus knikte.

'Waaraan?' Vroeg hij. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

'Van alles, Mijn vakantie, Vorig Schooljaar en zijn gebeurtenissen. En Volgend Schooljaar en…'

'En?' Vroeg hij.

'De plek waar wij nu heen gaan. Het enige wat ik van Londen ken is de Wegisweg.'

'Waarom denk je dat we naar Londen gaan?' Vroeg Remus.

'Nou… Deze bus gaat naar Londen.' Antwoordde ik. Remus keek alsof ik hem betrapt had en probeerde mijn blik te ontwijken. Ik grijnsde, we gingen dus naar Londen toe.

Een hele tijd later stapten we uit de bus. Meteen herkende ik de straat waar we in stonden. Het was de straat die toegang gaf tot de Lekke Ketel. Het Café dat op zijn beurt weer toegang gaf tot de Wegisweg. We stapten uit. Verwachtingvol keek ik naar Remus, maar hij zei niets. Hij keek zoekend rond. Ik volgde zijn blik, maar ik kon niet ontdekken waar hij naar zocht. Dat was verder ook wel vrij logisch. Uiteindelijk haalde hij zijn schouders op en keerde zich tot mij.

'Kom, dan gaan we naar de Lekke Ketel.' Hij draaide zich om en liep ernaartoe. Ik wierp nog een blik op de straat. Waar had Remus naar gezocht. Daarna rende ik achter hem aan De Lekker Ketel in.

In de Lekker Ketel was het druk, drukker dan normaal. Bijna alle tafeltjes waren bezet. Door de Drukte had ik dan ook de grootste moeite om Remus in het oog te houden. Er waren gewoon veel te veel mensen. Ik vroeg me eigenlijk wel af wat iedereen hier deed. Normaal zou het toch niet zo druk zijn. Vorig jaar, toen ik mijn spullen ging kopen, toen was het niet zo druk geweest. Na een lange tocht door de Lekke Ketel ging Remus aan een tafeltje zitten. We waren nu helemaal achterin. Het was hier iets rustiger en met een zucht plofte ik op een van de stoelen aan het tafeltje.

'Waarom is het zo druk?' Vroeg ik, maar mijn stem ging verloren in de stemmen van alle andere mensen. Remus keek weer zoekend om zich heen en toen pas naar mij.

'WAAROM IS HET ZO DRUK?' Schreeuwde ik naar hem. Hij keek me even vragend aan, maar knikte toen ten teken dat hij mijn vraag had verstaan.

'FABELDIERENMARKT' Schreeuwde hij terug. Nu was het mijn beurt om vragend te kijken.

'FABELDIERENMARKT?' Vroeg ik. Remus knikte.

'JA, DIE IS ER MAAR EEN KEER IN HET JAAR. IK HAD ALLEEN NIET ZOVEEL MENSEN VERWACHT ALS ER NU ZIJN'

'MAAR WAAROM ZIJN WE HIER?' Vroeg ik.

' IK DACHT DAT JE HET WEL LEUK ZOU VINDEN. KOM, DAN GAAN WE KIJKEN.' Remus stond al op, hij keek naar mij. Ik knikte en stond ook op. Hij pakte mijn hand, deze voelde warm, en trok me mee door de massa mensen. We liepen achter de bar langs naar de plek waar de ingang naar de Wegisweg zat. Tot mijn verbazing stond deze gewoon open.

'WAAROM IS IE AL OPEN?' Vroeg ik.

'HET KOST ZOVEEL TIJD ALS HIJ VANDAAG STEEDS OPEN EN DICHT MOET GAAN.' Antwoordde Remus. Ik knikte en gezamenlijk liepen we de Wegisweg op.

Hier op de Wegisweg was het gelukkig wat rustiger, tenminste, als je naar het aantal mensen per vierkante meter keek. Dan was het rustiger. Gelukkig hoefde ik hier niet meer te schreeuwen om me verstaanbaar te maken voor Remus. Ik keek rond, de Wegisweg zag er nog hetzelfde uit zoals ik me herinnerde. Voor mijn gevoel was er niets veranderd. De gewone winkels, gewone mensen. Ik zag niet speciaals en ik snapte ook niet waarom ze dit Fabeldierenmarkt noemden. Pas toen we een eindje verderop kwamen zag ik waarom dit de Fabeldierenmarkt was. Overal op straat stonden verschillende kraampje met fabeldieren.

Ik trok Remus mee naar een van de eerste kraampje die ik tegenkwam en erg vreemde beesten stonden. Toen ik dichterbij kwam kon ik ze wat beter bekijken. Het eerste beest leek op een Jack russel Terriër, alleen had deze een gevorkte staart.

'Wat is dat?' Vroeg ik aan Remus, Ik wees naar het hondachtige beest. Remus lachte.

'Dat is een Crup.' Antwoordde hij. Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op. Natuurlijk… een Crup… Wat dat dan ook mocht betekenen.

'En dat daar?' Vroeg ik. Ik wees naar een Rond, vanillekleurig beestje.

'Dat is een Pulkerik.' Antwoordde Remus. Ik draaide met mijn ogen, Remus moest erom lachen. Wat verzonnen ze toch weer een lekkere namen voor die beesten.

'Zullen we weer verder?' Vroeg Remus. Ik knikte en volgde hem.

We liepen verder langs verschillende kraampjes. Bij een kraampje bleef ik staan. In een bak met water zwommen een paar Zilverkleurige vissen. Iets bijzonders kon ik niet aan ze ontdekken.

'Wat is er zo bijzonder aan deze?' Vroeg ik. De vraag was voor Remus bedoeld, maar de man van wie het kraampje was had mijn vraag gehoord en antwoordde al.

'Ze bezitten Magische krachten, kunnen schepen voor anker leggen en waken over de zeelui.' Vertelde hij. 'Hoeveel zou u er willen hebben?'

'Geen' Antwoordde Remus. 'Dank u.' Hij trok me weg bij het kraampje.

'Oppassen Siria, ze smeren je zo iets aan wat je niet wilt hebben.' Waarschuwde hij. Ik knikte.

'Hoe heetten die vissen?' Vroeg ik.

'Dat zijn Ramora's.' Antwoordde Remus. Ik knikte weer.

'Heerlijke namen.' Zei ik. Remus Grinnikte.

'Inderdaad.'

We liepen nog een eindje verder, steeds weer zag ik dezelfde beesten. Het begon me een beetje te vervelen. Eerst waren die beesten nog interessant geweest. Maar nu kende ik ze en was er niets meer aan. Terwijl ik naar mijn voeten staarde sjokte ik naast Remus voort. Hijzelf keek weer zoekend om zich heen. Eerst had dat nou nieuwsgierigheid bij me opgewekt. Maar zelfs dat begon me nu weer te vervelen. De straat leek wel eindeloos lang te zijn. Ik kon me nier herinneren dat ik vorig jaar zo ver de straat in was gegaan. Alles om me heen herkende ik ook niet, maar het wekte verder geen nieuwsgierigheid op. Het bleef maar duren en ik verveelde me vreselijk. Remus bleef maar doorlopen. Bij verschillende kraampjes stopte hij even om te kijken, maar daarna liepen we gewoon weer verder.

Ik keek op toen ik merkte dat het opeens een stuk drukker werd om mij heen. Ik keek om heen om te zien of ik nog recht liep en niet gewoon dwars door mensen bij een kraampje wilde. Maar dit was niet het geval. Iedereen wilde gewoon opeens naar de rechterkant van de straat. In het gedrang en geduw wat daardoor ontstond verloor ik Remus uit het oog. Ik liep een stukje door, maar bleef toen staan. Ik zag hem niet meer. Hij leek opeens in het niets te zijn opgelost. Ik raakte lichtjes in Paniek. Zonder hem was ik nergens. Het begon me ook op te vallen dat er steeds meer mensen naar de rechterkant van de straat kwamen, dus besloot ik naar de linkerkant te gaan. Hopelijk vond ik daar wat rust en kon ik bedenken wat ik zou doen. Misschien zou ik Remus vanaf die kant wel kunnen zien. Vol moed probeerde ik naar de linkerkant van de straat te komen.

Na wat geduw en geploeter bereikte ik uiteindelijk de zijkant van de stroom mensen. Aan die rand bleef ik staan. Het viel me op dat moment eigenlijk ook pas op dat de meeste mensen in de stroom nogal angstig naar de linkerkant keken. Nieuwsgierig naar de oorzaak gleden mijn ogen zoekend het lege terrein rond. De verkoper stond wat ver van zijn beesten af. Maar dat was niet wat wat mij zo interesseerde. Dat waren de beesten zelf. Ze waren groot, iets kleiner dan mij. Ze hadden de voorkant van een vogel en de achterkant van een paard en een paar krachtige vleugels. Het waren erg mooie beesten. In mijn achterhoofd wist ik dat ik deze beesten kende. Ik wist welke naam erbij hoorde, die had ik meerdere male gelezen, maar ik kon hem me niet herinneren.

Alsof ik gehypnotiseerd was deed ik een paar stappen naar voren om ze beter te bekijken. Maar ik stopte met lopen toen ik zag dat een van de beesten me had opgemerkt. Even keek ik hem recht in de ogen. Ik schrok en verstijfde toen het beest opvloog over het hek heen. Mijn hersens draaiden op volle toeren, ik moest nu echt weten wat voor beest dit was, dan wist ik tenminste wat ik ermee aan moest. Het beest zelf landde ondertussen een paar meter bij me vandaan. Achter me hoorde ik geschrokken stemmen en enkele gilletjes. De man van wie het beest was zag het zo te merken wel, maar deed verder niets. Ik stond er nu dus helemaal alleen voor. Ik merkte de mensen achter me nog verder achteruit deinen. Verschillende waarschuwingen drongen maar half tot me door.

Het beest begon langzaam op me af te lopen. Dat was de volgende schok voor mij. Uit alle macht probeerde ik me te herinneren wat voor beest dit was. Ik moest het gewoon weten. Het beest kwam steeds dichterbij en ik begon nu toch echt wel in paniek te raken. Toen schoot het als een flits door me heen, ik wist het weer. Dit was een Hippogrief. Ik dacht weer na, hoe moest je een Hippogrief benaderen. Behandel de Hippogrief met respect, dan zal hij niet doen. Ik had het idee dat iedereen mijn hersens kon horen kraken. Benader hem langzaam. Op enkele meters van hem vandaan buigen, als hij buigt is alles veilig. Als hij het niet doet met je maken dat je wegkomt.

De Hippogrief was ondertussen nog maar een meter bij me vandaan. Klaar om aan de vallen, achter me hoorde ik verschillende kreten. De Hippogrief hief zijn poot op, snel boog in naar voren. Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht. Er gebeurde niets, ik opende ze op een kiertje. Ik zag hem nog steeds op dezelfde plek staan. Zijn poot was al een stukje gezakt. Doordat ik boog was hij waarschijnlijk in de war geraakt over wat het moest doen. De poot zakte steeds verder. Binnenin mij was ik dat boek dankbaar dat het beschreven had hoe je een Hippogrief moest benaderen, anders was ik er nu misschien niet meer geweest. Twijfelend stond de Hippogrief voor me. Ik begon net de moed te verliezen toen hij boog. Ik had even daarvoor nog gedacht dat het beest nooit zou willen buigen. Opgelucht kwam ik overeind en bekeek de Hippogrief. Het eerste deel was gelukkig goed gegaan, misschien dat ik nu…

'Sisi!' Hoorde ik een bekende stem schreeuwen. Ik keek om. Eigenlijk had ik naar de Hippogrief willen gaan, hem aaien. Maar nu kon dat niet. Ik glimlachte.

'Hai Hagrid' Begroette ik hem. 'Wat doe jij hier?' Hij antwoordde niet, maar keek misschien een beetje angstig naar de Hippogrief achter me.

'Meekomen Sisi Dat beest is gevaarlijk.' Hij pakte me bij m 'n arm en trok me weg bij de Hippogrief. Een eind verderop liet hij me weer los en keek me ernstig aan.

'Je moet oppassen Sisi. Hippogrieven zijn niet zomaar beessies voor een elfjarige.' Ik knikte kalm naar Hagrid. Echt onder de indruk was ik niet van zijn woorden. Alles was toch goed gegaan.

'Wat jij net deed.' Ging hij verder. 'Dat is iets wat ik een meisje zo jong als jij nog nooit heb zien doen.' Ik knikte weer. De reden dat Hagrid het misschien niet had gezien was dat iedereen uit de buurt bleef van de Hippogrieven.

'Hippogrieven zijn best aardige beessies, als je ze maar goed behandeld. Anders moet je oppassen. Er zijn al veel tovenaars en…'

'Hagrid?'Onderbrak ik hem. Hij keek me verbaasd aan.

'Ja Sisi?' Antwoordde hij.

'Ik weet het allemaal wel. Ik lees boeken, ik weet hoe ik met een Hippogrief moet omgaan. Dat zag je zelf.' Hagrid knikte.

'T Spijt me Sisi, ik liet me even gaan. Weet je…' Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Nee, ik wist niet.

'Je bent een goede vriendin van me en ik… ik wil niet dat je wat overkomt.' Ik knikte, ik begreep het wel. Hij was gewoon bezorgd.

'Het is al goed Hagrid.' Antwoordde ik. Hagrid knikte en was zo te zien blij dat te horen.

Hij keek in het rond.

'Bennie hier alleen? Of…'

'Ik ben hier met Remus.' Beantwoordde ik zijn vraag voordat hij hem maar had kunnen afmaken. 'Maar ik ben hem in die drukte bij die Hippogrieven net kwijtgeraakt. Hagrid knikte, opeens kreeg hij een ongewone twinkeling in zijn ogen.

'Dan ben jij de reden dat Remus me hier wilde ontmoeten.' Ik keek hem verbaasd aan.

'Wat bedoel je?' Vroeg ik.

'Remus had me gevraagd om hierheen te komen, hij wilde me spreken. Maar waarover, of de reden wilde hij niet zeggen. Maar waarschijnlijk wilde hij me dus hier ontmoeten omdat ie jou zo meebrengen.' Antwoordde Hagrid. Na deze woorden van Hagrid snapte ik ook opeens waarom Remus steeds zoekend om zich heen had gekeken, hij was opzoek geweest naar Hagrid.

'Maar misschien is het een goed idee als we Remus nu eens even gaan zoeken.' Stelde Hagrid voor. 'Die zal wel bezorgd Benne.' Ik knikte naar Hagrid.

'Waar wil je beginnen met zoeken?' Vroeg ik. Hagrid haalde zijn schouders op.

'Hebbie wat met Remus afgesproken, Wat je zou doen als je hem kwijt zou raken?' Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Dat was niet eens in me opgekomen dat je zoiets moest afspreken. Ik had er zelfs nooit aan gedacht dat ik hem kwijt zou raken, hem volgen was soms wel moeilijk geweest, maar echt kwijtraken. Dat niet, dus we hadden verder ook niets afgesproken. Hagrid keek peinzend voor zich uit.

'Laten we maar naar de Lekke Ketel gaan. Daar had ik met hem afgesproken. Grote kans dus dat we hem daar vinde.'

'Hoezo zullen we hem daar vinden?' Vroeg ik verbaasd.

'Nou Sisi, als ie mij heeft, dan heeft ie meer kans om jou te vinde.' Ik snapte het nog niet. Hagrid Glimlachte.

'Ik ben groter Sisi, dus hebbie meer kans dat ik jou zie. En meer kans dat jij mij ziet. En als jij mij heb gevonden, dan hebbie Remus ook gevonden.' Ik knikte, zo klonk het allemaal wel erg logisch.

'Oké, op naar de Lekker Ketel!' Zei ik.

Na een lange terugweg liepen we uiteindelijk de Lekke Ketel weer binnen. Het was er nog steeds zo druk al eerder die dag. Hoewel het achterin misschien wel wat rustiger was. We liepen een stukje naar binnen. Hagrid wees naar een plek in de verte. Ik zag het niet door alle mensen die voor me stonden. Hij zei er ook een paar woorden bij. Maar door de drukte hoorde ik het niet. Ik keek dan ook verrast op toen Remus opeens tussen de mensen zag Verschijnen. Hagrid had gelijk, we zouden hem hier vinden.

Op dat moment voelde ik pas hoe angstig ik was geweest toen Remus weg was. Ik had het niet laten merken, ik had het niet eens gevoeld. Maar ik was bang geweest. Bang dat ik hem voorgoed kwijt was. Er kwamen tranen in mijn ogen. Ik rende naar hem toe en drukte mezelf tegen hem aan. Ik voelde zijn armen op mijn rug. Hij drukte me stevig tegen hem aan. Het voelde als een soort bescherming. Ik zou hem niet nog eens kwijt raken, dat voelde ik. Er druppelden nog meer tranen over mijn wangen. Alle gevoelend die ik op dat moment had mixten zich door elkaar. Dat was een moment dat ik niet meer wist hoe ik me voelde. Ik was bang, maar ik voelde me veilig. Ik voelde me alleen, maar toch ook weer niet. Ik voelde me vreselijk, maar ook goed. Er klopte op dat moment helemaal niets meer van mij en mijn gevoelens. Maar er veel maakte het me niet uit. Ik had Remus weer teruggevonden, en dat was belangrijk.

Na enkelen minuten liet hij me weer los. Hij was zichtbaar blij om me weer te zien. Dat was insgelijks. Ik was ook blij om hem weer te zien. Bij Hagrid zag ik een paar tranen in zijn ogen, waarschijnlijk van ontroering. Met z 'n drieën liepen we naar een rustiger gedeelte, zodat we niet hoefden te schreeuwen om ons verstaanbaar te maken.

'Waar heb je haar gevonden Hagrid?' Vroeg Remus.

'Bij de Hippogrieven.' Antwoordde Hagrid.

'De Hippogrieven?' Vroeg Remus ongelovig.

'Jep, bij de Hippogrieven. Maar ik denk dat ze je zelf er zo wel over zal vertellen. Ik mot ook gan, K heb nog wat te doen voor Zweinstein.'

Hij gaf me nog een knuffel en liep weg. Iets later was hij al uit het zicht verdwenen.

'Laten wij dan ook maar gaan.' Zei Remus, hij stond op.

'Maar wil je dan niet weten wat er gebeurd is?' Vroeg ik lichtelijk verbijsterd. Hij knikte.

'Later. Eerst gaan we naar huis.' Antwoordde hij.

'Huis?' Vroeg ik. Hij knikte en Glimlachte.

'Mijn huis, dan kun je me alles vertellen. Wat er net is gebeurd, en wat jij op school heb gedaan. Want dat verhaal heb ik nog steeds niet helemaal gehoord.'

Ik knikte en stond ook op. Hij pakte mijn hand en gezamenlijk liepen we de Lekke Ketel uit. Op weg naar Remus' huis.


	3. Herinnering

**- Hoofdstuk 3 –**

**Herinnering**

Ik zat aan de tafel, Remus kwam de kamer net weer binnenlopen met twee koppen twee. Eentje zette hij voor mij neer. De andere nam hij zelf. Hij ging tegenover me zitten.

'Nou, begin eerst maar eens te vertellen wat jij allemaal het uitgevreten in je 1e jaar op school' Ik grinnikte en knikte. Uitgevreten, nou… dat was nogal wat. Heel wat, dus waar zou ik beginnen. Met mijn foute indeling? Nee, dat had toch niets te maken met de echte problemen die ik kreeg. Ik zou beginnen met het Dagboek.

'Het begon allemaal toen Ginny mij een dagboek liet zien…'

Een hele tijd later besloot ik mijn verhaal met de zin: 'En toen heb ik alles aan Perkamentus verteld, en dat was het.' Remus had het hele verhaal in stilte aangehoord. De kopjes thee stonden onaangeroerd op de tafel, maar nog steeds waren ze warm. Dat merkte ik toen ik uiteindelijk wat ging drinken. Het vertellen had me dorstig gemaakt. Remus pakte ook zijn kopje thee en zei verder nog niets. Hij keek alleen ernstig.

'Waarom ben je niet eerder naar iemand toegegaan en hem verteld wat er was?' Vroeg hij plots. Ik verslikte me bijna in de thee. Snel zette ik het kopje weer neer.

'Omdat Marten me bedreeg, dat zei ik toch. Hij zou de Basilisk op me af sturen als ik maar iemand iets zou gaan vertellen.' Antwoordde ik.

'Maar je wist toch dat Marten niets kon als dat dagboek dicht zat?' Bracht hij ertegen in. 'Of niet soms?'

'Ja, dat wist ik. Maar ik wist ook dat Marten wel een manier zou vinden om die Basilisk alsnog vrij te laten. Dat wist ik gewoon.' Remus knikte naar me.

'Daar zit wel wat in ja.'

'Maar daarvoor dan.' Zei Remus. 'Toen Ginny je het dagboek net liet zien had je toch al kunnen weten dat het niet in de haak was? Zulke dingen zijn niet normaal, zelfs niet in de Tovenaarswereld.' Ik knikte.

'Ik weet het, maar ik had het idee, Ginny is al veel langer in de Tovenaarswereld. Dus zij zal het wel weten. Ik had inderdaad het idee dat het niet normaal was. Maar Ginny zag er geen gevaar in.' Remus knikte.

'Je vertrouwde op je vriendin…Tja…' Ik knikte naar hem. Ik pakte toch mijn kopje thee weer en dronk hem leeg.

'Toen Marten je had bedrogen, waarom was je toen niet meteen naar iemand toegegaan. Als ik het goed begreep had hij toen nog niet gedregen met een aanval op jou.'

Ik knikte, ik had het toen kunnen doen. Waarom kwam ik er nu pas achter. Mijn problemen hadden snel opgelost kunnen worden, maar ik moest weer via de moeilijke weg. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en antwoordde niet op Remus vraag.

Hij knikte en dronk zijn kop thee leeg. Er viel een stilte tussen ons. Hij keek me doordringend aan. Alsof hij mijn gedachten wilde lezen. Ik ontweek zijn blik. Misschien schaamde ik me wel een beetje voor mijn stommiteit. Het had allemaal zo makkelijk gekund, ik had erop moeten letten. Ik zuchtte, maar ik had het niet gedaan. Het zeggen was altijd makkelijker dan het doen.

'Je hoeft je niet te schamen hoor.' Zei Remus. Ik keek hem verbaasd aan. Had hij mijn gedachten nou gelezen, of was het toeval dat hij dat zei.

'Ik denk ook dat je op dat moment met heel andere dingen bezig bent. Je denkt dan alleen maar aan de leugen die hij heeft verteld. En wist je op dat moment als wat hij deed?' Hij keek me vragend aan. Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

'Op dat moment had ik nog geen idee van de echte krachten die in het Dagboek zaten. Ik wist toen alleen dat hij meer wist van de Geheime Kamer, en dat hij de verkeerde had betrapt.' Remus knikte.

'Zoiets dacht ik al.' Ik knikte naar hem, mijn kop thee was leeg.

'En wat heb je verder nog gedaan?' Vroeg hij.

Ik keek hem vragend aan, ik had hem toch alles verteld wat ik had meegemaakt, wat wilde hij nu weer weten.

'Naast al de overtredingen die bij jou grote probleem hoorden zul je vast wel meer uitgevreten hebben.' Ik dacht na, als het goed is had ik alles al verteld.

'Naast mijn bezoekjes aan het Verboden bos en het overslaan van mijn lessen aan het begin en aan het eind van het jaar heb ik niets uitgevreten.'

'Lessen overgeslagen aan het begin van het jaar?' Vroeg Remus. Ik knikte naar hem en keek hem aan. Toen verstarde mijn gezicht en besefte ik wat ik had gezegd.

'Heb je aan het begin van het jaar ook lessen niet gevolgd?' Vroeg Remus. Ik knikte, nu zou ik hem toch ook over die verkeerde sortering moeten vertellen, anders zou hij nooit begrijpen waarom ik mijn lessen had overgeslagen.

'Nou… dat zit zo…' Begon ik, maar ik twijfelde en stopte halverwege mijn zin.

'Nou, Hoe zit dat?' Vroeg Remus. Hij klonk nu wel een beetje als een boze vader.

'Nou… Ik werd eerst in Zwadderich ingedeeld…' Remus' adem stokte en keek me geschrokken aan.

'Zwadderich?' Vroeg hij ongelovig. Ik knikte naar hem en keek hem Serieus aan.

'Ja, ik maak geen grapje. Die stomme hoed sorteerde me eerst in Zwadderich door een paar vooroordelen.'

'Welke vooroordelen?'

'Door mijn vader, wat hij heeft gedaan.' Remus zei niet, hij knikte alleen maar in stilte.

'Maar hoe kom je dan in Griffoendor en wat heeft dat met het overslaan van lessen te maken.'

'Nou… Ik zat niet echt lekker op mijn plaats in Zwadderich, dus ben ik gaan leven buiten de leerlingenkamer. En ik was gewoon even helemaal in de put geraakt, dus stopte ik met lessen volgen. Dit ook omdat de Zwadderaars me buiten de leerlingenkamer ook niet met rust lieten. Zeker Draco niet.'

'Draco Malfidus?' Vroeg Remus.

'Ja die.' Antwoordde ik. ' Dus ging ik in het geheim leven en volgde ik geen lessen.'

'Maar waar zat je dan al die tijd?'

'Ik zat vaak in de Uilenvleugel, daar praatte ik wat met de uilen of ik maakte wel wat dingen uit mijn boeken, om toch een beetje bij te blijven. Uiteindelijk had ik dus mijn hele berg boeken naar de uilenvleugel verplaatst.'

Remus knikte, maar keek toch een beetje verbaasd.

'Wat is er?' Vroeg ik.

'Zei je nou net dat je met de uilen praatte?' Vroeg hij. Ik knikte, zijn mond viel open.

'Echt praten?' Vroeg hij. Ik knikte weer.

'Je verstaat ze echt?'

'Ja, ik versta ze echt!' schreeuwde ik bijna uit. Remus keek een beetje geschrokken naar me.

'Oké.' Antwoordde hij tenslotte. 'Ga verder.'

'Goed, uiteindelijk ben ik na een lange tijd dus toch weer een keer in de Grote Zaal verschenen. Ik werd toen meteen gegrepen, als het goed is door Anderling. Ik ben toen naar Perkamentus gebracht. Ik vertelde hem wat er was en hij zei dat hij niets kon veranderen aan mijn indeling. Toen vertelde ik wat de hoed had gezegd en zei Perkamentus dat hij nu juist een grote fout had gemaakt, en ben ik alsnog in Griffoendor geplaatst.'

Remus knikte naar me.

'Nog een vraagje, als je niet in de Grote Zaal kwam. Wanneer at je dan?'

'In het begin liet ik de Uilen eten voor me halen.'

'De Uilen?' Vroeg Remus ongelovig, maar knikte toen. 'Oké en daarna dan?' Vroeg hij.

'Een tijdje later had ik de Keukens ontdekt en kon ik zelf voor mijn eten zorgen.'

'Je hebt de keukens al in je eerste jaar ontdekt?' Vroeg hij, nu leek hij het echt niet te geloven.

'Ja.' Antwoordde ik. 'Waarom is dat zo gek?'

'Aangezien James…' Hij slikte. ' …En Sirius…' Nog een slik. '… Er pas in hun derde jaar achter kwamen. En de meeste leerlingen ze nooit vinden.' Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Dat zou wel, ik had ze in ieder geval wel gevonden.

'Nog een vraagje.' Zei Remus. 'Waar zat je als je niet in de Uilenvleugel zat? Het verboden bos?' Ik schudde mijn hoofd.

'Nee, in het begin zat ik nog niet in het Verboden bos. Als ik niet in de uilenvleugel zat, dan zat ik in een van de Geheime gangen die ik had ontdekt.'

'Geheime gangen?' Vroeg hij.

'Ja, Geheime gangen. Eentje achter een van de wandkleden en nog eentje bij een schilderij, weet even niet meer welke, maar ik herken het wel als ik het zie.'

'Oké, goed hoor. Je bent beter in het vinden van Geheime gangen dan je vader.' De Woorden "je vader" kwamen er zachtjes uit. Hij had duidelijk moeite om over mijn vader te spreken. Vorig jaar was het me nog niet echt opgevallen, behalve dan dat hij het onderwerp probeerde te vermijden.

'Goed, zullen we het dan nu over een leuk onderwerp hebben?' Vroeg Remus. Ik knikte naar hem.

'Dat lijkt me wel een leuk idee.' Antwoordde ik.

'Oké, dan zullen we dat doen…' Hij stopte met praten.

'Waarom stop je?' Vroeg ik. Hij glimlachte.

'Aangezien ik geen idee heb wat ik moet zeggen.' Antwoordde hij.

'Wil je weten wat er op die fabeldierenmarkt is gebeurd?' Vroeg ik. Remus ogen glinsterden.

'Ja, dat wil ik wel eens weten.' Zei hij.

'Uitgebreid of kort?' Vroeg ik. Hij keek me even verbaasd aan.

'Doe maar Volledig.' Antwoordde hij.

'Die zit er niet tussen.' Ik grijnsde naar hem. Hij schudde zijn hoofd.

'Rare meid.' Mompelde hij. 'Begin maar gewoon te vertellen.'

'Goed, het werd dus drukker op de weg, Ik raakte je kwijt. Ik besloot naar de linkerkant van de weg te gaan om te kijken of ik je dan wel zo zien. Toen stond ik aan de zijkant, ik zag de Hippogrieven. Eentje zag mij en vloog over het hek en kwam naar me toe. Ik wist eerst niet wat ik moest doen, hij wilde me aanvallen, ik herinnerde me wat ik moest doen. Net voor dat hij aanviel boog ik. Hij raakte in de war en boog uiteindelijk. Ik wilde hem net aaien toen Hagrid aankwam en hij me wegtrok. Daarna zijn we dus naar de Lekke Ketel gegaan en vonden we jou.' Ik zuchtte, dat was veel. Remus keek me verward aan.

'Zou je dat nog eens kunnen Herhalen, maar dan wat duidelijker en langzamer?' Vroeg hij. Ik glimlachte naar hem en begon opnieuw te vertellen, maar nu iets rustiger.

'Goed, het is je dus gelukt om vriendjes te worden met een Hippogrief. Als ik dat goed begrijp.' Dit was meer een vaststelling dan een vraag. Maar ik knikte toch ter aanduiding dat het juist was.

'Maar ik snap niet helemaal hoe je Hagrid nou vond.' Zei hij. Ik glimlachte, dat was een vraag die ik niet kon beantwoorden, want ik vond Hagrid niet, hij vond mij.

'Ik vond hem niet, hij vond mij.' Antwoordde ik dus maar. Remus knikte.

'Het zal allemaal wel, Ik weet in ieder geval dat jij jezelf op de gekste manieren alsnog in de problemen kan werken. Net als…' Hij stopte.

'Net als…?' Vroeg ik.

'James en Sirius.' Zei Remus. Er klonk droefheid door in zijn stem. Ik slikte. Alles wat we ook bespraken, ik deed hem steeds weer denken aan zijn twee beste vrienden. Eentje zat in de Gevangenis, en de ander was door die ene vermoord. En die ene was dan ook nog eens mijn vader. Ik liet mijn hoofd zakken. Op een of andere manier voelde ik Remus' neerslachtigheid. Ook ik voelde het verdriet wat hij had.

'Zullen we het over iets leuks hebben?' Vroeg ik.

Hij keek op en knikte.

'Als jij een leuk onderwerp weet te verzinnen.' Ik keek hem even aan en haalde toen mijn schouders op. Ik wist geen onderwerp. Hij keek me somber aan. De hele stemming hier was in een klap omgeslagen.

'Gaat het goed met jou?' Vroeg Remus. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

'Het is wat je goed noemt. Ik ben wel oké, maar de sfeer die hier hangt nu. Die zorgt toch een beetje voor een vervelend gevoel.'

'Ik weet wat je bedoeld.' Antwoordde Remus. Hij staarde langs me heen de verte in, er was geen emotie te lezen in zijn ogen. Hij had even een moment voor zichzelf en die mocht ik niet verstoren. Ik pakte zijn kopje en stond zachtjes op. De Stoel leek in deze stilte opeens extra hard te piepen. Maar Remus reageerde niet. Ik schuifelde de woonkamer uit naar de keuken, daar zette ik de kopjes neer op het aanrecht.

Ik keek uit het raam naar buiten, ik zag een gezellige straat. Buiten speelden een paar dreuzelkinderen. Of misschien waren er ook tovenaarskinderen bij. Maar die kon ik niet onderscheiden van de anderen. In de woonkamer hoorde ik nu een stoel achteruit geschoven worden en voetstappen. Ze kwamen alleen niet naar de keuken. Zachtjes liep weer naar de woonkamer. Daar zag ik Remus staan bij de kast. Hij hield een pakje in zijn handen. Ik schrok toen hij zich weer omdraaide en mij recht aankeek. Verstijfd bleef ik staan, hij bewoog verder ook even nog niet. In zijn ogen zag ik een neerslachtigheid die niet te beschrijven was. Enkele minuten stonden wij zo stil. Toen kwam Remus in beweging en liep naar de tafel, daar ging hij weer zitten. Het pakje had hij nog steeds in zijn handen. Hij gebaarde dat ik ook moest komen zitten. Ik liep ook naar de tafel en nam plaats.

Weer viel er een stilte in de kamer. Ik keek afwachtend naar Remus, terwijl hij naar het pakje staarde. Plots schoof hij het naar mij toe.

'Alvast voor je verjaardag.' Zei hij. Ik keek hem verbaasd aan en pakte het pakje. Ik keek hem nog eens aan, Hij knikte geruststellend. Ik knikte weer naar hem en begon het pakpapier voorzichtig open te scheuren. Verbaasd keek ik naar hetgeen er in mijn handen lag toen ik het papier had weggescheurd.

'Wat is dit?' Vroeg ik verbaasd. Remus Grinnikte.

'Het is een dreuzeldingetje, zij noemen het een Mp3 speler. Je kunt er muziek opzetten, dit hoor je via een computer te doen. Maar met een beetje magie gaat het ook prima.' Ik bekeek het ding van alle kanten. Het was een soort lang staafje, in het midden zat een schermpje en aan de zijkant zat een knopje. Deze zou zo te zien dienen om hem aan te zetten. Bovenop zat nog een knopje, daarmee zou ik waarschijnlijk naar het volgende nummer kunnen. En ook hingen er oortelefoontje aan.

'Net zoiets als een Cd-speler dus, of een discman. Maar dan kleiner.' Stelde ik vast. Remus keek me verbaasd aan.

'Een Cd-speler? Een Discman?' Nu was het mijn beurt om te grinniken. Remus kende dus wel Mp3's, maar geen andere dingen.

'Hoe werkt het?" Vroeg ik.

'Nou, je moet er dus muziek opzetten. Ik zal je zo wel even voor je opschrijven hoe je dat doet, met magie uiteraard.'

'Ik mag niet toveren buiten schooltijd.' Merkte ik op. Remus verstarde, maar ontspande snel weer.

'Dan Vraag je Professor Perkamentus even om het te doen.' Antwoordde hij.

'Ik knikte, en dan?'

'Klik op dat ronde knopje.' Zei hij. Ik knikte naar hem en drukte op het knopje. Eerst gebeurde er niets, maar toen ging het schermpje aan en verscheen er "Mp3- speler" in het schermpje. Dit verdween weer en nu kwam er een titel van een liedje te staan.

'Stop de oortjes in je oren en druk op het play knopje.' Zei Remus. Ik pakte de oortjes en stopte ze in mijn oren, toen drukte ik op het knopje in het midden. Even hoorde ik niets, maar toen hoorde ik de muziek in mijn oren klinken.

'Dus toch een soort Discman.' Zei ik. Remus keek me weer verbaad aan.

'Er staan nu als het goed is 50 nummers op. Dat zie je daar onder in je scherm.' Zei hij. Ik keek en knikte toen.

'En met dat knopje op de bovenkant kun je naar een ander nummer.' Ik drukte op het knopje, meteen sprong hij over naar een ander muzieknummer. Een aantal van de nummers herkende ik. Het was dreuzelmuziek, maar ook kwam ik een aantal liedjes tegen die me totaal onbekend in de oren klonken. Waarschijnlijk zou deze muziek door Tovenaars zijn gemaakt.

'Hoe kom je eraan?' Vroeg ik. 'Ik heb het niet in de winkels zien liggen.' Zei ik.

'Wanneer ben jij voor het laatst in de dreuzelwinkels geweest.' Zei Remus.

'Gisteren.' Antwoordde ik. Hij leek even uit het veld geslagen, maar glimlachte toen.

'Het kan best kloppen hoor. Dit dingetje is ook nog niet bekend onder de Dreuzels, die werken er nog aan. Maar wij, tovenaars hebben de laatste foutjes er al uitgehaald en hem zo aangepast dat wij hem ook kunnen gebruiken. Er zijn dus geen batterijen nodig.' Zei hij. Ik grijnsde.

'Ze zijn dus ook nog milieuvriendelijk. Mooi zo.'

Remus knikte naar me.

'Geniet ervan hè. '

'Zal ik zeker doen.' Antwoordde ik. 'Maar als de Tovenaars er de laatste fouten uit hebben gehaald, hoe kan het dan een dreuzeldingetje zijn?' Vroeg ik.

'Nou, het basisidee ligt bij Dreuzels, wij hebben het alleen verbeterd.' Ik knikte. Het zou allemaal wel. Bewonderend keek ik naar het dingetje, het zou vast wel wat gekost hebben. Dus zou ik er zeker zuinig op moeten zijn. Het was voor het eerst dat ik zoiets vast had. Verder viel het me op dat Remus' muziek keuze voor mij helemaal niet zo slecht was. Het grootste gedeelte was echt leuk. Ik keek even naar Remus. Hij genoot ervan toen hij mij zag genieten. De stemming hier in huis was in een keer omgeslagen van droeg naar vrolijk. Het was een enorme opluchting voor me.

Ik zette de Mp3 weer uit en keek naar Remus.

'Waarom heb je hem nu al gegeven, als hij voor m'n verjaardag is?' Vroeg ik.

'Zodat je er nu al van kan genieten, en ik hoop dat je even aan me zult denken, iedere keer als je hem opzet.'

Ik glimlachte naar hem.

'Zal ik doen. Bedankt.' Ik stond op en liep naar hem toe. Ik keek hem even recht aan en gaf hem toen een stevige knuffel.

'Serieus bedankt. Nog nooit heb ik zoiets gehad.' Ik liet weer los en keek Remus aan. Ik wist op dat moment een ding. Nog nooit had ik een cadeautje zo gewaardeerd als nu. Ik wilde Remus nooit kwijt, nooit.


End file.
